I Will Carry You
by thejrush
Summary: I must warn you, people are dead. Hermione, Ron, etc. It is really sad, weepy, sappy. So if you wish read and review.


Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter. So what? I can dream, although there isn't even the remotest possibility any of my dreams will ever come true. I also do not own the "I Will Carry You" song, which is sung by Clay Aiken.

A/N: I just thought of this songfic as I was listening to my Clay Aiken CD. It goes to the song "I Will Carry You," which, in my opinion, is the best song in the world. Anyone who wishes to debate this point may REVIEW and tell me so! So although I have no experience with writing songfics, I am a strong believer in the mind. If a good idea pops into your head, it's worth writing down. And if it weren't a good idea, it wouldn't have popped into my head. Although the reason it "came to me" could be because I am running on like, 10 minutes of sleep. Okay and the "plot" for this songfic:

There has just been a huge battle. Many people have died. Hermione is dead; Harry visits her grave and is visited by a vision. This vision leads him through his memories. This is the vision, (warning, this is very sad, super sappy, weepy and all that) enjoy:

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know it hurts

Yeah, I know you're scared

Walkin' down the road that leads to who knows where

Harry walks over to a headstone and sits down in front of it. He stares at the inscription as he starts to cry:

Here lies Hermione Granger

Bravest of the brave

Smartest of the witches

Guardian of the helpless

And underneath, written in a black permanent marker, a message, in Harry's untidy scrawl:

Wife of Harry James Potter

Light of his world

The strength behind the legend

__

Don't you hang your head

Don't you give up yet

When courage starts to disappear

I will be right here

Tears start to trickle down Harry's cheeks. He slams his fist into the stone and mouths, "Why did you leave me?"

__

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you

Turn around

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you

The pain in Harry's fist causes him to black out. When he regains consciousness, Hermione is standing before him. Her unruly brown hair swirling around her pale face. She reaches out and takes Harry's hand.

__

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes 

When you're fallin' behind 

I will carry you

Harry stands up and walks with her. They leave the graveyard and head towards the site of the battle. It has been many years since that fateful day and it has been replaced by a park, a memorial to all who died. 

__

Everybody cries

Everybody bleeds

No one else said that life's an easy thing

Hermione leads Harry to the marble wall that has the names of the heroes written on it. She points, Harry catches a glance of the name: Ronald Weasley. He has a flashback. He's on the train going to Hogwarts for the first time. A tall lanky redhead walks in. 

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the redhead says. Cut to Christmas. Ron showing Harry his presents, joking with him about Moaning Myrtle in second year. End flashback. Harry is crying freely now. Hermione puts a finger to another name. Harry reads it: Rubeus Hagrid. 

__

That's the beauty of it

When you lose your way

Close your eyes

And go to sleep 

Wake up to another day

Blackout indicates another flashback. July 31st, in a rickety cottage. A bang on the door, a giant man enters. 

__

"Hello Harry," the man rumbles in a deep voice. Cut to second year. Hagrid's appearance after he returns from Azkaban. Harry's eyes refocus on the stone tablet. Another name catches his eye: Albus Dumbledore.

__

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you

Turn around

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you

Harry finds himself thrust into another flashback. An elderly man welcomes him to Hogwarts. Shows him a phoenix, Fawkes. The beautiful bird had died defending its master from Voldemort's death curse. Harry snaps back to reality he is sobbing now. 

__

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes 

When you're fallin' behind 

I will carry you

Hermione takes his hand and walk over to a larger stone tablet. She points at the only name on this stone.

__

You should know now 

That you're not alone

Take my heart and we will find

You will find

Your way home!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry's jaw drops open. He sees on this tablet a name, his name. The inscription reads:

Harry James Potter, whose last efforts killed Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived, was killed by Tom Riddle's last words: _Avada Kedavara. _Harry Potter died saving the wizarding world. His short life was lived with utmost bravery.

__

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes 

When you're fallin' behind

Harry sits down on the ground, Hermione leans over and whispers in his ear.

__

"It'stime to go Harry," she says tenderly.

__

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, carry you

Snap, back to reality. Scene shows a battlefield. There are seven figures on the ground. Ronald Weasley, his face bloody, his face peaceful, as if he knew he fulfilled his purpose. Rubeus Hagrid, his giant hands still clutching the necks of the Death Eaters that killed him. Albus Dumbledore, sprawled on the ground, a triumphant expression is on his face, knowing victory was inevitable. Fawkes, crouched over his master, crying his last tears. Tom Marvelo Riddle, his mouth forming the words of the last killing curse he ever performed, wand upraised. Hermione Granger, her wand clutched in her hand, her mouth forming the words of a curse, Hogwart's smartest, dead. And Harry Potter, his face hold the expression reserved for the most valiant. Utter triumph, a broad grin of victory, a victory worked for. Over the scene, ghost images of the heroes form, gazing at their dead forms. Ron, leans on the shoulder of Fleur Delacour, grinning at all of the people around him, shouting "We won!!" Hagrid scratches Norbert, another casualty of the final battle. Dumbledore, surveying the group of shades, Fawkes resting on his shoulder, singing his beautiful song. Finally, Harry, holding Hermione's hands.

"Welcome home, Harry," Hermione whispers. They kiss and the shades fade away. 

The music dwindles down and the only ones left are Harry and Hermione. They travel quickly over the countryside. They stop at a mansion, entering one room, they both lean over a small child. Harry touches the child's forehead, and a lighting shaped scar appears over his left eye.

"The Boy Who Lived, lives no more, so live for me James," Harry whispered to his son. Harry and Hermione disappear into a cloud. Noises of a party are heard. The last scene is Fred and George clapping Harry on the back, as if congratulating him on a Quidditch match. But what was won was far greater than any Quidditch victory. What was won was freedom. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry that last part was so long. I couldn't fit it all in there. *laughs guiltily* sorry for the extreme long ness of the last scene. Please don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
